ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Game of the Year awards
Game of the Year (abbreviated GotY) is an award given by various gaming publications to a video game that they feel represents the pinnacle of video gaming that year. Active awards Ars Technica Starting in 2012, the game editors of Ars Technica have published their top 20 games for each year. British Academy Games Awards (formerly BAFTA Interactive Entertainment Awards) The British Academy Games Awards are an annual British awards ceremony honoring "outstanding creative achievement" in the video game industry. First presented in 2004 following the restructuring of the BAFTA Interactive Entertainment Awards, the awards are presented by the British Academy of Film and Television Arts (BAFTA), and are thus commonly referred to as the BAFTA Games Awards. Colemono Awards (Premios Colemono) Annual show that seeks to recognize the work of the videogame industry from the vision of the players. All this through the videogame site Colemono.com Czech Game of the Year Awards The Czech Game of the Year Awards are annual awards that recognize accomplishments in video game development. Destructoid The winners of the Destructoid Game of the Year are chosen by Destructoid editors. D.I.C.E. Awards (formerly Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences) The Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences (AIAS) is a non-profit organization of industry professionals and presents a series of annual Interactive Achievement Awards. The awards were renamed to the D.I.C.E. Awards in 2013, which stands for "Design, Innovate, Communicate, Entertain". Easy Allies The winners of the Easy Allies Game of the Year are chosen by Easy Allies staff (formerly GameTrailers editors). Edge The winners of the Edge Game of the Year are chosen by Edge editors. Electronic Gaming Monthly The winners of the Electronic Gaming Monthly Game of the Year are chosen by the magazine's editors. Empire The winners of the Empire Game of the Year are chosen by the site's editors. Entertainment Weekly The winners of the Entertainment Weekly Game of the Year are chosen by the site's editors. Eurogamer The winners of the Eurogamer Game of the Year are chosen by the site's editors. Famitsu Awards The Grand Prize winners of the annual ''Famitsu'' Awards, voted by the magazine's readers. An annual award ceremony is held every year. The Game Awards (formerly Spike Video Game Awards) The winners of the Spike Video Game Awards, hosted by Spike between 2003 and 2013, awarded the Game of the Year using an advisory council featuring over 20 journalists from media outlets. The show's title was changed to VGX in 2013 before Spike TV dropped the show entirely. It was replaced by The Game Awards in 2014. Game Developers Choice Awards The Game Developers Choice Awards are chosen by registered game developers and unveiled at the Game Developers Conference (GDC) in San Francisco. Game Informer The winners of the Game Informer Game of the Year are chosen by Game Informer editors. During their earlier years of publication they would give awards for the best game on each console available at the time, occasionally giving an award to the overall best game of the year. In 2017, they have retroactively awarded a GOTY award for each past year that didn't have an overall best game. Game Revolution The winner of the Game Revolution Community Choice Game of the Year award, but in 2013 the editors chose the Game of the Year. GamesBeat Starting in 2011, the game editors of expanded GamesBeat team started a more rigorous process of selecting GOTY each year, combining both reader input and editor deliberations. GameSpot The winners of the GameSpot Game of the Year are chosen by GameSpot editors. GamesRadar GamesRadar holds a Platinum Chalice Awards feature each year, as part of that, the Game of the Year chosen by the editors are: Giant Bomb The winners of the Giant Bomb Game of the Year are chosen by Giant Bomb editors. Global Game Awards (game-debate.com) The winners of game-debate Global Game Awards are based on votes from the gamers and are announced mid-November. Golden Joystick Awards The Golden Joystick Awards is the second oldest gaming award ceremony and is the longest running video game award. The inaugural ceremony took place in 1984 in London's Berkeley Square. As of 2014, it is the biggest video game award show in terms of the number of votes cast; over nine million votes were cast for the 2014 ceremony. Hardcore Gamer Hardcore Gamer's Game of the Year is chosen by its staff. IGN IGN's game of the year award is chosen by all the editors at IGN and are announced mid-January. Japan Game Awards (formerly CESA Awards) The winners of the Grand Award annually given by the Japan Game Awards, formerly known as the CESA Awards, since 1996. There are some years where two games shared the Grand Award. NAVGTR Awards The NAVGTR Awards are handed out by the National Academy of Video Game Trade Reviewers. Polygon Polygon's Game of the Year is chosen by its staff. SXSW Gaming Awards The winners of the SXSW Gaming Awards, started in 2014, are judged by the SXSW Gaming Advisory Board, which is composed of over 40 industry experts that are well-versed in the industry. Time The winners of the ''Time'' magazine Game of the Year are chosen by Time magazine editors. USgamer Starting in 2015, the staff of USgamer have published their top 20 games for each year. Voxel (formerly Tecmundo) The winners of the Voxel GOTY are chosen by editors. Yahoo! The winners of the Yahoo! Game of the Year are chosen by Yahoo! Finance editors. Inactive awards 1UP.com , the winners of 1UP's Game of the Year are chosen by the editors. (In 2009, they also revealed their picks in the Reader's Choice Awards). For the Reader's Choice, see the Reader and gamer polls GOTY Section below. Readers choice In addition to the editor's picks, 1UP.com also hosts a poll for the Readers' GOTYs. Until 2010, this was considered their primary Game of the Year. Crash Starting in 1984, the ZX Spectrum magazine ''Crash'' published an annual readers awards article, based on votes from the readers. Crispy Gamer The winners of the Crispy Gamer Game of the Year are chosen by the Crispy Gamer Game Trust. Electronic Games Along with the Arcade Awards announced by Electronic Games magazine each year, it also held a regular reader poll for the most popular games among its readers in each issue, from May 1982 to January 1985. The games that topped these polls the most in each year are listed here. Electronic Gaming Awards (formerly Arcade Awards) The Arcade Awards, also known as the Arkie Awards, was one of the first video game awards, dating back to the golden age of arcade video games and lasting up until the North American video game industry crash. It was held since 1980 (for games released in 1979 and earlier) and were announced annually by Electronic Games magazine since 1981, covering several different platform categories. Following the magazine's revival in 1992, it published the Electronic Gaming Awards in January 1993 for the best video games released in 1992. The 1992 and 1993 issues asked their readers to vote for the game of the year. G4 The winners of G4's annual "Videogame Deathmatch" or "G-phoria" polls. The 2011 "Videogame Deathmatch" poll involved 500,000 votes. Gamasutra The winners of the Gamasutra Game of the Year are chosen by Gamasutra editors. In 2012, the editors only gave a top 10 list and in 2013 a top 5 list. GameFan Golden Megawards The winners of GameFan s Golden Megawards were chosen by editors. GamePro The winners of the GamePro Game of the Year are chosen by GamePro editors. In the 1990s, the winners were chosen by editors from 1993''GamePro'', issue 55 (February 1994), pages 22-27 to 1995,GamePro, issue 79 (February 1996), page 26 and by readers for 1991,GamePro, issue 32 (March 1992), pages 18-22 1992,GamePro, issue 44 (March 1993), 22-24 1996, 1997''GamePro'', issue 118 (July 1998), pages 38-39 and 1998.GamePro, issue 130 (July 1999), pages 44-46 Since 2011, the winners of GamePro Game of the Year are chosen by GamePro TV. Games The winners of the ''Games'' magazine Game of the Year award are chosen by Games editors. Electronic games are covered separately on the publication's annual Games 100 list. * Starting in 1996, awards were given the title of the coming year (e.g. The Sims was named Game of the Year 2001, despite being released in 2000). Thus, the December 1995 issue awarded the "Game of the Year 1995", whereas the December 1996 issue awarded the "Game of the Year 1997". GamesTM The title chosen by GamesTM as the year's best game. GameSpy The winners of the GameSpy Game of the Year are chosen by GameSpy editors. Gamest Awards The Japanese Gamest magazine was published from 1986 to 1999, and held the ceremonies every year, focusing exclusively on arcade games. The winners of the Grand Prize awards were chosen by voters. Good Game The winners of the Good Game Game of the Year awards are chosen by both the Good Game team and their forum community. Inside Gaming Awards Machinima also hosts its own awards show, the Inside Gaming Awards, annually in Los Angeles. The awards show celebrates the biggest developers and achievements in the video-games industry, and features top gaming choices by viewers and the staff of Inside Gaming. Joystiq The winners of the Joystiq Game of the Year are chosen by Joystiq editors. Kotaku Over the years, Kotaku has been refining how it selects its Game of the Year. Currently, it involves a debate which starts with the Kotaku editors determining the four most defendable candidates for the award. Editors are then given time to play all the games, and for each of the candidates, an appropriate editor is determined to make his case behind it in front of a panel who also raise questions. The results of these debates are given to the readers, who then also have the chance to make their own opinions felt. To make the final decision, the Kotaku staff members reexamine their arguments, and the winner is determined from a vote between the editors in late January. New York Times The winners of The New York Times Game of the Year are chosen by New York Times editors. Oh!X Japanese computer game magazine was active from 1982 to 1995. Game of the Year awards were handed out to the following games. Omni The games chosen as the year's best by Omni magazine, which was active from 1978 to 1995. ScrewAttack The winners of ScrewAttack's annual Top 10 Games poll. VSDA Awards The Video Software Dealers Association's VSDA Awards for home entertainment handed out awards for the best video games of the year, which are listed here. X-Play The winners of the X-Play Game of the Year were chosen by X-Play editors. The show ended in January 2013. See also * List of video games considered the best * List of video game awards References Category:Video game awards Category:Video game culture Category:Video game lists by reception or rating